Mission Possible
Plot Two contestants decide to play a prank on a certian contestant which goes wrong after the person goes missing. So the contestants must find the lost person who was kidnapped and is hiding somewhere in a giant hotel in which the contestants must break in and find the person. The winner of the challenge gets a special surpirse from the kidnapper. Cast *Even thought the interns will have speaking parts, I didn't include them because it make more room without them on the cast box thing. Story Justine: Last time on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise, the contestants competed against each other in a challenge based on the book The Hunger Games. Where I introduced 12 guests who mentored the contestants to get a chance to get on the show. The two people that got to debut are Maryvette and Serena. Things got heated between Ronnie and Skyler because she assumed Ronnie liked Dex. But with Christina getting injured she was voted off causing her to go off on her team. So find out what will happen this week on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise! -back at the campfire of Betrayel Justine: Alright guys you can go back to your cabins. Who wants Maryvette in your house? Dan: I guess we can have her. It would be cool to have two musicians. Justine: Alright and she is now on your team. Maryvette is now a Fiesty Cat! Ok who wants Serena? Boxe: *coughs* no one does! *cough* Everyone: *laughs* Serena: Shut up! You know everyone loves me. Hilary: We can have her. A lot of her friends are in the house. Serena: Ew n- Oh my god Dex! *runs up and hugs him* I’ve missed you. Ronnie: *smiles looking at Skyler’s reaction* Ronnie in cofessional: I hate to say it but Dex and Serena actually make it cute couple. He isn’t going to hear this is he? Crap, he’ll kill me. You can just edit that out. Ok? *smiles* Justine: Ok that settles it. She is on the Crazy Rabbits. Now you guys can leave. -in Serena’s new house Serena: Ok Ronnie since you are friends with all of mine I’ll trust you. Ronnie: Yeah you can trust me Serena. We were on the same show a while ago. Serena: Oh that was you!? You look different, in a good way. You date that jerk! Why do you guys hate each other so much? Ronnie: Um.. He’s my ex. Haven’t you watched the show? Serena: No. I got invited and chose not to come. Then I saw Boxe was coming so I decided I needed to join. To take it away from him. Ronnie: Well it’s a long story but he cheated on me, abused me, and raped me. Serena: Oh I’m sorry about that. Ronnie: Thanks. Serena in confessional: Let’s just gets this clear I’m still evil. Just some people deserve to be nice too. And with Boxe I do like him, I mean I don’t… You edit that part out. Camera man: I can’t. Serena: What a shame… Have you seen my legs before? They are amazing! *lifts up her leg then kicks her feet so the shoe hit’s the camera man.* Oh I’m sorry. Not! Ronnie: Hey Nick can I talk to you? Nick: Sure. *walks over to wear she is* What’s up? Ronnie: Well I think you have gone soft on us this season. Nick: What do you mean? Ronnie: You call yourself such a bad boy but I haven’t seen you do one thing bad. Nick: I done bad things on this show! Ronnie: Ok tell me one thing. Nick: I did… ok fine what’s your point? Ronnie: I need you to help me play a prank on someone I hate. Nick: Skyler? Sure I need to do something funny. What were you thinking? Ronnie: Alright, I was thinking of dieing her hair gray then dress her up really girly- Nick: Then we could put her mattress on the river and put her worst fear on the mattress with her. What is she scared of? Ronnie: Oh my god that’s a great idea! She’s scared of woopeckers. Alright let’s do it! *High fives Nick* We will be right back. We are going for a walk. Serena: I’ll come. *smiles* Nick: Alright… let’s go guys. *walks to Skyler’s house. Serena: I heard you guys. I would love to repay that bitch for treating me like crap. Ronnie: Don’t tell the others though, most of them are friends with her. Serena: Sounds good. Let’s just do this. *they all walk in* Shawn: What are you guys doing here? Nick: Let’s be honest we are going to play a prank on Skyler, is she here? Shawn: She passed out like a hour ago. She was really tired. She has been kinda mean lately. So you can, but if anyone asks I had nothing to do with it. *laughs* I’ll go to sleep I guess. Ronnie: Ok Shawn. Cassie, do you have any girly clothes that we can out on Skyler for the prank? Cassie: That’s like asking if a flower has petals. Yes I’ll get some clothes.*comes back out* Alright here you guys go. Serena, Ronnie, and Nick do the prank. Serena: Well I need to get my beauty sleep. I’ll see you guys later I guess. Thanks for the fun. *smirks* Ronnie: Oh crap Nick! They are going to ask what took us so long! We need to do something else that gives us an alibi. Nick: Well Justine never let’s us have candy. Let’s go steal some. Ronnie: Ok we can go through CJ’s room. They walk up to the mansion. Ronnie: Ok step on my back. Then I’ll get up there. *after they are up.* Crap I hear someone coming up! Let’s go under the bed! CJ: *walks in and drops his towel* Ronnie: *whispers to Nick* He just got out of the shower. Damn! Nick: *glares* Stop drooling you pervert. Ronnie: I can’t help it he has a good body and I think he’s part horse. Nick: *rolls his eyes* CJ: Hmm… where is my shirt? Maybe it fell under the bed. *bends down to look* Ronnie: Oh shit! CJ: Ronnie is that you? Get out from under the bed and your little friend too. *smiles* Ronnie and Nick get out from under the bed. CJ: Ronnie what are you doing here!? Don’t you know how much trouble we can get in if my mom finds out we are dating? Ronnie: Well your mom has been holding you hostage for a while and I needed to see you. Plus I’ve been naughty. *blushes* CJ: *smirks* Am I gonna have to spank you? *smiles* Ronnie: Maybe.. *laughs* Nick: *eyes widen* Ronnie, I’ll go get the candy just stay in here I guess. *walks out the door* Ronnie: Haha I think we scared him off. Anyway I said we were naughty because we played a prank on Skyler. I can’t stop laughing. It’s soooo funny! CJ: That’s my girl. But that doesn’t clear up why you’re here… Ronnie: Our housemates would get mad since a lot of them are friends with Skyler. So we are stealing candy to make a diversion. CJ: Oh I understand. *hugs her* I love you. Ronnie in confessional: I can’t believe he said the l word! I am so much in awe. Oh and now I can say this, he smelt really good and his muscles where hot. Just saying. *smiles* Ronnie: You do!? I haven’t heard those words in a long time. *starts to tear up* I love you to. Ronnie & CJ: *make out* Nick: *comes running in* Ronnie she’s coming you have to jump out the window! Ronnie: Oh ok. *looks at CJ* I’ll see you later. Love you *kisses him on the cheek.* Alright Nick watch these sick moves. *does a back flip out of the window.* Justine: Come here you little shit! Nick: Crap! *jumps out of the window and him and Ronnie run as fast as they can to their house laughing* Ronnie: Man that was good. We’ll have to do that another time. Nick: Yeah. *walks in* Lauren: There you guys are! Where were you!? Ronnie: Well we feel like we owe you guys for being so nice so we stole some candy from Justine. Nick: Don’t eat the marshmellows though. We were thinking of having a campfire. Since Kylie and Ireland haven’t had a party in a while. Mallory: Where could we have a campfire? Ronnie: At the campfire of betrayel. Dex: Then let’s go get everyone and go. -At the campfire Ronnie: Alright guys we thought we should celebrate Christmas so me and Nick stole candy from Justine. Chad: Haha that’s awesome! How did you guy do it? Nick: We went through CJ’s bedroom where I left Ronnie in there and I went downstairs. Justine was asleep so I went in to the kitchen and stole the candy. Then I drew a Ronnie: Let’s keep it PG. *smiles* He drew a weiner on her face and he ran upstairs where we ran like hell back to our house. Taylor: That’s so funny. Hey, I don’t really mind but where is that purple haired girl? Tyler? Dex: Yeah that’s right where is she? Not like I care but I’m just wondering. Oh and it’s Skyler, Taylor. Ronnie & Nick: *looks frightened at each other* Shawn: *says nervously* She went for a walk. I’m sure she wouldn’t have wanted to come anyway. So let’s just talk about stuff. Monique: Well I guess we can talk about stuff people might not know about us. Like I won my first show that I went on. Some of you know that just some people I still don’t know. Ari: Well… I’m very shy. I was afraid… of coming on this show… Ireland: Well I kinda have a long one. In like elementary school kids made fun of me because I was fat, ugly, had braces, and I had to wear really dorky glasses. I would have mental break downs where I cried so much I couldn’t even stop. Then freshmen year I finally developed, got big boobs, got my braces off, and got contacts. Everybody started to like me, well boys did. Then at this one party I was forced to drink wine. Then they all raped me while I was passed out just like Ronnie. I woke up with all my clothes off and I looked at my phone and saw there was a lot of messages sent the night before. I look and they made me take naked pics of myself and they sent it to all their friends. Everybody called me a whore at school. It got so bad that I wanted to be home schooled. Which luckily my dad got a job in Britain so I moved there and I still live there. Kylie: Aw I’m sorry Ireland. That has to suck! Señor Caliente you got anything we might not know about you? *smiles* Trevor: I guess… well I have two. I have one like Ireland except everybody called my gay. Like people would go up to me and say hey in a gay voice, then they would talk to me like hey buddy how are you doing? They would say it like I’m five years old. Freshmen year I was depressed because of constantly being picked on, my grandpal dieing, my dog being taken away, having 2 more surgeries which made 11, and I hardly got to see any of my friends. So I felt lonely in the world. Before being picked on I was so talkative that everyone knew me, I was kinda popular, and sometimes I was annoying. But someone asked me in 6th grade if I was gay and I said hell no. Then I asked why she asked and she said that everybody was saying it on her bus. So like know I hardly ever talk because I’m really afraid of being judged. Kylie: Aww! Señor caliente! *hugs him and rubs his head.* Trevor: Oh and I dies my hair once. Kylie: What color!? Red? Blue? Green? Trevor: Bl- Blonde. Kylie: No! Don’t ever do that again I hat fake blondes. So anyone else have any stories? Priscella: Um… I have one… Marie: If you don’t want to say you don’t have to Priscella. Dan: You really don’t. If it’s too hard to say you don’t have too. Priscella: No.. I need to. Well two years ago.. I was very talkative and kinda popular. But one day I came from school I saw muddy foot steps on the carpet. My parents weren’t suppose to be home yet. I walked in to my mom’s room and saw a strange shadow figure. I ran into my closet and started crying because I saw my mom *starts to tear up* in her underwear, chained to the bed and a strange figure standing over her with a knife. I then heard the scream of my mom and started to cry even more. Then I found out who the killer was my twin brother from Iraq. He cam into the closet and told me everything would be ok and I shouldn’t tell anyone. I went against him in trial he said he will kill me and our siblings. My dad then became depressed and started to fight with me and my siblings. He still does and he has tried to do suicide on many occassions. Then my brother somehow wasn’t killed and he’s probably will get out soon. *starts to tear up* Mariah: I know how you feel. My dad died and I didn’t even get to see him before he did. I wasn’t even in the same state. Then my I accidentally helped a girl get cheated on which he later cheated on me with her later. I wrote a blog about it one time. Malik: Yeah I read that Mariah. It was so sad. *hugs her* Mandi: Oh yeah I almost killed that kid. What a douche. Junior: I would have to, If I knew about it. Jonna: I forget, that wasn’t Arturo was it!? Arturo: No! I would never do that to Mariah! *kisses her on the cheek* Mariah: *blushes* No it was Duncan. Emma: Don’t worry sis. I Duncan was no good for you anyway. You’re a good person that deserves love. Mariah: Aw… thanks Emma. Ronnie: *wimpers* Anyone have a funny story or scary story? Hilary: Oh I got a scary story for yeah. So these two beautiful girls are both invited to the party. But when they show up… they are wearing the same dress! Ahaaaaaaa! Cassie: Oh my god that’s happened to me before! It’s so scary plus embarrassing! Hilary: I know! I’m such I fashionista I make sure that never happens! Cassie: Me too! I should talk to you more. Who knew we had so much in commone! Hilary: I know, right! Tiara: Mallory has a story! Mallory: No…. I don’t Tiara: Yeah you do! You don’t want to be a liar, do you? Mallory: I guess not. So I guess I will. Kelsey: Mallory, if you don’t want to you don’t have to. Tiara: Just shut up! No one liked you and Mallory has to say it. Do it Mallory! Kelsey: More people like me then they do with you! My worse pet peeve is when people make fun of other people. It’s wrong and you shouldn’t do it! Tiara: I really could care less. I don’t have time- Serena: Oh my god! This fighting is annoying, cut it out both of you your really getting annoying! Dex: Really! Tiara just leave Mallory alone. Tiara: Fine. I’ll stop. *whispers to herself* For tonight. CJ: I hate to be the buzz kill but it’s getting really late and the challenge tomorrow needs a lot of content so you guy might want to go to sleep now. *hugs Ronnie and kisses her* So see you guys in the morning. Everyone goes to sleep. Justine: No breakfast this morning! I have to change the f**king challenge because we lost a contestant. So everybody go into your closet and get the Christmas clothes that say your name on it and put it on! Then come to the commons! Better be here in 5 minutes! -After everyone comes to the commons Trevor: Aren’t these outfit’s a little silly? Like why am I Rudolph? Kylie: Well you look cute. I’m a raindeer with earrings and… it’s crazy like me! Hilary: I like mine! It’s sparkly and it matches Cassie’s except her is blue. Ronnie: Mine’s a little too you know… slutty? I look like Santa’s bitch! Ireland: Am I suppose to be Jackie Frost? Lauren: Eh.. Elf’s are ok. It’s a little tight though. Justine: Oh my god! Shut the hell up! Alright since somehow Skyler is missing we have to find her. The orginal challenge was suppose to be making a Christmas musical. But no we can’t have a simple challenge like that! So I’m making you guys find Skyler in these outfits while singing! Someone took Skyler she is somewhere in that mall over there. It’s 30 stories so good luck. You guys better sing! The winning team will get a prize the losers will both vote someone off! Dex: What!? Both loser teams are voting people off!? That’s un fair we have only had one normal elimination. Justine: Well you should have thought of that before you guys made me change the challenge! Ok so ready! Set! Go! Both teams start running off to the mall which is very far away. Ronnie: *runs up to Nick and whispers* We are so screwed! If anyone finds out we will be eliminated! Nick: Yeah I know. We better keep on the down low. But you need to go back to your team. They might supsect something. Ronnie: Alright I just had to say that. *runs slower to get to her team* The Nerdy Pandas are the first to make it, then Crazy Rabbits, the not far behind is the Feisty Cats. Then a loud bell rings. Justine: Every time you hear that bell it mean sing. So sing! Maryvette: The weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Lauren, Ronnie and Mallory: Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Dan: It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Monique, Alex and Ellie: Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Ireland: When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Shawn: Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Dex, Hilary and Cassie: Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Emma: When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Nick: Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Trevor, Kylie, Mariah: Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Justine: Alright here’s a clue. Thou shou only find the heart of their love. Good luck! Trevor: I have no clue what that means! Do any of you guys? Ronnie: It’s from a poem I’ve read… I think it mean we will find Skyler in the heart of the hotel. Which let’s see… would be in the middle, so it’s the room on the right! So let’s hurry! They run to the elevator. Malik: The elevator is broken! We’ll have to run upstairs. When they start to run up the other teams see them and start to run right behind them. All three teams run up trying to get ahead of each other. But then the stairs start to wobble. Alex: We need get off here. The stairs are breaking! Everyone falls off except Kylie and Trevor. Kylie: Crap. Guys we’ll find a rope toss it down and you’ll have to grab on and climb up. Kylie and Trevor run up the rest of the stairs and finally get to the 15th floor. The bell then rings. Trevor: Ugh really!? Trevor: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree Ronnie: I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas Is you Dex: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need And I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree Mallory: I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day Kylie: I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby Arturo: Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow And I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe Mariah: I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick Jonna: I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click Malik: 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you You Lauren: Oh all the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air Taylor: And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me? Chad: Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Monique: Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You baby Alex: All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby Kylie and Trevor throw down the rope and their team and the others climb up. While Chad, Emma, Ronnie, Malik, Dex, and Mallory wait down to catch Skyler. They then go into the room trying to find Skyler. Stranger: Ho! Ho! Ho! Here’s the last hint, the person your seeking is putting a wall up between you and her. Kylie: What did you call me? Trevor: Kylie, no! It’s San- Kylie: Hyyy-yeah *kicks Santa forcing him back into a wall which reveals a bag.* Hurry Trevor! Get it before the other team! They run as fast as they can and Trevor runs out the door and throws the bag to Ronnie and Malik. Trevor: Run! It’s Skyler. The other teams are coming! The other people down there look up and start to run after Ronnie and Malik. They are at the finish line but then Ronnie trips over a log and falls twisting her knee. Ronnie: Aww F**k! Ow, ow, ow! Malik: Can you make it? Ronnie: I’ll try. *tries to get up but falls to the ground* I can’t, I can’t. It hurts too much. Chad & Emma: *runs by and pick up Skyler* Thanks for the win! *they then finish. Emma: Yes we won! Justine: No you didn’t. That’s not Skyler. Chad: What!? Justine: Yeah that’s the prize from “Santa” for the winners. Monique and Jonna come running. Jonna: We found Skyler! The others started to run off but then we heard yelling and we found her. Then Santa left. Santa: Because I’m right here. *takes off the beard and pokes his fat body suit.* Yeah, it’s your favorite host Chris! Everyone: Ugh! Chris: Don’t worry I’m not coming back for a while. My wife is doing fine. But here the winners are the Crazy Rabbits. Here’ is your prize, it’s pieces to build a hot tub. You guy can have a hot tub party now. Let me say I planned all this I was suppose to come back anyway but I saw Skyler screaming on a mattress while she was on a river. So I kidnapped her and made my own challenge just to anger Justine which it worked. Justine: Well it worked. *glares at him* Chris: Anyway so no only one person is being eliminated. I will just choose them to save time. Ellie sorry but your going home. Ellie: Me why!? Chris: Eh.. You don’t really bring much drama. Your boring as crap. Ellie: It’s not my fault! It’s Tbird’s fault! I can be entertaining he just hasn’t made me develop! Oh well see you guys. I had a lot of fun. Hopefully I’ll see you guys soon. -later at the party. Skyler: *spies and sees CJ and Ronnie making out. Then she whispers to herself* She’s dating CJ! I’m going to get revenge on her, Nick, and Serena! First I need to tell Justine that Ronnie is dating CJ. Then Justine will get pissed and probably vote Ronnie off. *laughs and walks away* Trivia *The title is a reference to the movie Mission Impossible with Tom Cruise Gallery Malloryelfed.png|Mallory sings in her elf costume while searching for Skyler. Nick and Ronnie laughing after the prank.png|Nick and Ronnie laughing after the prank Priscella telling her story.png|Priscella telling her story Cofessionals Ireland: Yeah all of that story was true... it was awful. But most people probabaly don't expect it since I seem so happy. Oh and poor Ellie... she didn't deserve to be voted off, there are too many contestants that's why she couldn't be exciting as Chris said. Ronnie: God I love CJ. He's so amazing! I hope Skyler doesn't find out it was Nick, Serena, and me that played the prank on her. But it was so funny! Trevor: Poor Ireland, I would have never thought she was fat and all that stuff she said. The challenge was fun! But so far we have had way too much singing challenges but oh well... Dan: Poor Ireland, I'm feeling very bad for her. And Tiara, UUUUUUUGH, she's mean... And I love the prank! Hilary: *laughing* The prank was SOOO funny! Like, oh my gosh! Lauren: I think that the prank was funny , but I wouldn't like to be on the recieving end of it! Poor Skyler! Emma: Phew! That was close, poor Ellie, she was my bestie, oh well, I'll have to bring drama to win. Not Bitchy drama, nice drama, like.........um............good......drama?! Oh well, at least I've still got Lauren and Mariah. If it's drama that they want, it's drama they'll get! *leaves confessional with toilet paper on her ass*